Request
by Terry King
Summary: This fic was requested by Digi Girl. It's kind of like a sequal to the Reunion.


Request  
Written by Terry King  
Requested by Digi Girl  
  
************************************************  
ATTENTION ALL KOF FANS!  
There will be a King of Fighters 2000 tournament held in January. Check out www.kofonline.com for more details.  
************************************************  
  
This takes place about a week after the Reunion and is kind of like a sequel. I don't own any of the characters or companies I used in this story. Digi Girl requested this story. I haven't seen season 2 yet so if I write something incorrectly about the characters don't blame me.  
  
One day at school...  
"Matt." Mimi called out across the corridor. Matt turned to look to where the sound came from. Mimi quickly walked over to Matt and gave him a light peck on his mouth.   
"Hey Mimi. What's up?" Matt asked with a smile.   
"Not much. There's this new girl in our class and her hair was in pigtails and they were bleached blue! What a waste of beautiful blonde hair and pigtails are so last millennium and what kind of name is Leona?" Mimi babbled on.  
"It's from King of Fighters. So are you free on the weekend?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." Mimi replied.  
"Cool, want to see a movie or something?"   
"Yeah. How about The Matrix 4? I love those futuristic outfits!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"Really? It's violent and is full of fighting and stuff. How about something more romantic like You've Got More Mail or The Grandparent Trap?" Matt suggested.  
"Whatever, as long as I get to spend time with you." Mimi said. Matt smiled and gave her a warm kiss and a loving embrace.  
"I'll call you later." Matt said as the bell rang.  
"Okay. Bye!" Mimi walked off.  
  
After school...  
Mimi and Sora were walking home.  
"How are you doing Sora?" Mimi asked.  
"I'm doing great." Sora replied cheerfully.  
"Really? It's only been about one week." Mimi said.   
"Yeah but I have great friends that support me."  
"That's me right?"  
"Of course."  
"Cool." Mimi laughed.  
"Hey, I got a job at the local cinemas." Sora said.  
"Do you get free tickets?" Mimi asked.  
"No but I get discounts."  
"Matt and I are going to see a movie on the weekend. Can you give us a discount?" Mimi made a puppy-dog face.  
"Sorry, I can't. I have the afternoon shift anyway and I'm the one that sells popcorn, not the tickets." Sora said.  
"Oh well. How's it going between you and Tai?" Mimi asked.  
"Bad. We broke up."   
"Too bad. Here's my place. I got to go. See you tomorrow." Mimi waved goodbye.  
  
Later...  
Matt and Tai were at the arcade indulging in a game of Tekken Tag Tournament 3.   
"Hey, I heard that there's going to be a dance for 12 year-olds that are going to go to Odaiba High next year." Matt said while putting money in.  
"Yeah. Kari is going." Tai said at the character select screen.  
"Really? So is T.K." Matt said after he chose Julia and Jack-7 as his tag team.  
"Maybe they should go together." Tai suggested as he chose Michelle and Gun Jack-3.  
"Like on a play date?" Matt asked as the fight started.  
"Yeah. Ask T.K. and I'll ask Kari." Tai said as the fight raged on.  
"Okay." Matt agreed whilst continually tagging between his characters to juggle Michelle in the air.  
"No!" Tai cried.  
"Huh? Why not?" Matt asked, shocked.  
"That's cheating." Tai exclaimed.  
"Huh? Oh, you mean the game. Heh, heh, die Michelle! Muahahahahahahahah!" Matt laughed as he won the round.  
  
That night...  
Ring, ring!  
"Hello?" T.K. answered the phone.  
"Hey little bro!" Matt greeted.  
"Oh hi Matt." T.K. said.  
"Say, you're going to that dance thing at Odaiba High right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, Tai and I were playing Tekken Tag Tournament 3 and we thought it would it be a good idea if you and Kari went on a play-date."  
Click!  
"Huh? Did T.K. hang up?" Matt asked himself.  
"Hello?" T.K. picked up the phone again.  
"What happened?"  
"Sorry, it was just a joke."  
"So what's your answer?"  
"I don't know. How about we decide over a game of King of Fighters 2005?" T.K. challenged.  
"Aww, can't you admit defeat?" Matt yawned.  
"No... but now I've found out how to use Ralf's Mounted Vulcan Punch special and I've also trained with the new character; Kyo-6, the female Kyo clone. I got through the whole game with her Orochinagi special. So how about it?" T.K. said.  
"Okay but you have to pay." Matt agreed.  
"Cool. I'll meet you at the Timezone near the Odaiba University after lunch Saturday. Bye."  
Click!  
Matt then dialed Mimi's number.  
Ring, ring!  
"Hello, Mimi speaking." Mimi answered.  
"Do you like scary movies?" Matt said in a menacing voice.  
"For the hundredth time, no Matt. Not after that dreadful Scream 4 movie! I thought they said that Scream 3 was the final one." Mimi whined.  
"Yeah, they couldn't even afford a hot chick to be in the flick." Matt agreed.  
"So, are we still up for that movie?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah. Are you free Saturday or Sunday night?" Matt asked.  
"No but I'm free Saturday after lunch."  
"Okay."   
"Great. See you there."  
Click!  
It'll only take me a minute to take care of T.K. Matt thought.  
  
Saturday after lunch...  
Matt was at the Timezone near Odaiba University.  
T.K. was standing at the King of Fighters 2005 arcade machine playing.  
"Hey T.K." Matt greeted.  
"Oh, hi Matt." T.K. put some money in and Matt started to choose his characters.  
"So after this match are you gonna agree to go with Kari?" Matt picked Terry, Ralf, K' and King, the team that he had used ever since King of Fighters 1999.  
"Yep but you can't throw this game." T.K. picked Vanessa, Kyo-4, the Orochi version of Iori and Red Mary.  
"Huh? What about Ralf and Kyo-6?" Matt said at the character order screen.  
"I was just lying to catch you off guard." T.K. said.  
"Oh, well, you'll still lose." Matt said as the game started.  
"So, are you gonna organize the date for us and drive us and stuff?" T.K. asked as Kyo-4 and K' squared off.  
There was a moment of silence as K' and Kyo-4 exchanged hits.  
"Yeah, probably but I'm still on my L's." Matt said.  
"So who's gonna take us?" T.K. said as Kyo-4 charged up for an Orochinagi and K' charged up for a Heat Driver.  
"Can't you just walk?" Matt asked as K's Heat Driver ran right into Kyo-4's Orochinagi, causing him to get Knocked Out.  
"No, what kind of a date would it be if we had to walk and get tired?" T.K. said and also shortly laughed as Kyo-4 was declared the winner.  
"Well, maybe Tai can take you." Matt suggested as Terry came out.  
"Does Tai have his P's already?" T.K. asked as he watched helplessly as Terry performed a 10-hit combo on the already weakened Kyo-4.  
"Uh huh and I'm sure his father will let him take his car since it's Kari's first date." Red Mary then came out.  
"Are you sure Kari has agreed to come with me?" T.K. asked as Terry went into Armor mode.   
"I'm not sure but you know Kari, she'll say yes unless she has something better to do." Red Mary went into Counter mode.  
"What if she says no?" T.K. asked worriedly as Terry and Red Mary fought it out. The health went down pretty fast since both fighters were super-charged.  
"What? To a handsome guy like you?" Matt said. T.K. got a disgusting thought and was thus distracted letting Terry use Power Geyser to knock Red Mary out.  
"You'd better be right." Orochi Iori came out.  
"Don't worry, she'll say yes." Terry and Orochi Iori battled and suddenly T.K. decided to use his striker. Vanessa came down and started to punch Terry and Orochi Iori followed it up with a Crescent Moon Slash to knock out Terry.  
"You actually beat 2 of my fighters but no one has ever beaten Ralf." Matt said as Ralf came out.  
"Until now." Strikers and fireballs started to fill up the screen as a titanic battle ensued just like the old days in the Digiworld except with humans instead of digimon. Ralf powered up for a Galactica Phantom but Orochi Iori used his last power stock to do psycho special. Orochi Iori clawed into Ralf until he was knocked out.  
"What? You were just lucky, I'll play you again." Matt put in another dollar and began another match. T.K. won again and again and again. Matt couldn't accept losing and kept on putting in more money until he remembered the date with Mimi. Matt ran off leaving his fighter standing there to face Kyo-4.  
"Damn the addictive game-play of the King of Fighters series, damn it to hell!" Matt kept repeating as he ran to the cinemas.  
  
At the cinemas...  
Matt spotted Mimi sitting down with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Mimi..." Matt began.  
"Why are you late?" Mimi demanded.  
"Well I lost track of the time." Matt smiled nervously.  
"Do you think that's funny? Well laugh at this, I'm leaving you!" Mimi walked off.  
"Er... ha ha?" I've only been going with her for a week anyway, Matt thought.  
  
At school...  
Matt was telling Tai what had happened.  
"Ha, ha! And you said I wasn't good to her. At least I didn't lose her over a game." Tai laughed.  
"It's not as bad as two-timing her." Matt replied.  
"Yeah but she didn't know that I did." Tai said.  
"Oh well, so T.K. said yes."  
"So did Kari."  
"T.K. wants someone to drive them to the dance."  
"I can."  
"No, I'm not gonna let my brother die!"  
"Hey, I passed the damn test."  
"So, that doesn't mean you can drive."  
"Yes it does."  
"Hmm..."  
"Yeah, anyway so I'll take T.K. on Saturday." Tai said.  
"Okay."  
"Why don't you come too?"  
"It's only for twelve year olds."  
"I mean just come with me and we can goof off after we drop them off."  
"Okay but are you prepared to go all the way from T.K.'s to mine?"  
"Sure, we'll pick up some girls too."  
  
The night of the dance...  
After dropping T.K. and Kari off at the dance, Matt and Tai went into an underage nightclub in the city. After dancing with various girls for a while, Matt decided to sit down at the bar and get a drink. He sat between a guy and a girl because it was the only seat left at the bar. The guy next to him looked like he was tired and appeared to be snoozing despite the loud music. The girl next to him looked like a 15 year-old. She had long straight blonde hair and was wearing a purple shirt and a short black dress. She already had a drink but Matt offered anyway.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Mat asked.  
"I already have one." The girl replied.  
"How about another one after you've finished that one?"   
"Can you give me some cash?" The girl asked.  
"Why?"  
"Just give it to me." Matt gave her a $10 note and she ran off.  
"Damn." Matt had situations like this and many different ones as he tried to pick up a girl.  
Tai appeared with lots of girls around him.  
"No luck Matt? I have." Tai said.  
"As I can see. I'm having no luck here, I'm gone." Matt left the nightclub and started walking towards the place where T.K. was having his dance. He figured he would get there about when the dance finished. He walked for a while until he saw Mimi walking around with lots of shopping bags. Matt walked up to her and helped her carry some of the bags.  
"Hey." Matt said.  
"Hey." Mimi replied quietly.  
"I'm sorry about that incident at the cinema. Will you forgive me?" Matt apologized.  
"I guess." Mimi said.  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Home."  
"Can I walk you?"  
"Sure."  
"Why are you out so late?"  
"There was a sale at Jeans West and it was totally packed earlier so I came out here when it was quieter."  
"It's dangerous for a beautiful girl to come out late by themselves. You could have been raped."  
"That's all you think about isn't it?"  
"No, in fact I'm heading over to Odaiba High to pick up T.K. from the dance."  
"Oh, yeah. I heard about that, he's with Kari right?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"Tai told me."  
"Oh."  
"Hey, I can come with you, my house is right near the school."  
After a while of walking and talking, they arrived at the school dance.  
Matt saw T.K. and Kari outside kissing.  
"Hey, your brother's just like you, he's fast." Mimi commented.  
"If he's as fast as me, I'd better stop them before they do something they'll regret." Matt said.  
"The dance is over isn't it?"   
"Yeah, where's Tai?"  
"Why?"  
"He's supposed to drive us home."  
"Knowing him, he's probably goofing off." Just then Tai came into the car park with his car. Matt and Mimi walked over towards Kari, T.K. and Tai.  
"So how was it?" Tai asked.  
"Great." Kari replied.  
"Hey Tai, I think I'll just walk home." Matt said.  
"Okay." T.K. and Kari got into the car and they drove off.  
Matt and Mimi started to walk again.  
"That's sweet." Mimi said.  
"What is?" Matt asked.  
"T.K. and Kari look real cute together."  
"Oh yeah, I guess."  
"What about us?"  
"What?"  
"Are we back together?"  
"Are we?"  
"Stop answering my questions with questions."  
"Okay."  
"So are we?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"Sweet."  



End file.
